Because I love you
by Steflover22
Summary: lena finally admits hee feelings for stef but will stef feel the same? This is their journey (was supposed to be a one shot but decided to make it a story)
1. Chapter 1

sat there in my car resting my chin in the palm of my hand while tapping my nails on the steering wheel with the other. I was sitting outside her apartment building waiting for her to text me back. Waiting to find out if its okay for me to come up. I cant stop thinking about her or all the ways she can possibly shoot me down when I finally tell her how I feel.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my cellphone going off. Call me love struck but I cant help but smile when I see her name pop up on the screen.

"Yes you can come up. Just warning you though I don't look that pretty"

that's what the text message read and I could not help but laugh at myself. Mostly because of the fact that she actually thinks that she could possibly not look pretty. She is always pretty...no beautiful. Her blonde hair and how it is wavy when she is lazy enough not to straiten it. Her laugh, her smile the way she thinks everything is beautiful about this women.

"Okay. Be there shortly."

That is all I said back and before I even had time to open my door she had sent me a text back.

"don't be silly Lena. I know you're outside so I unlocked the door you can just come in when you get up here"

all I could do was smile as I put my phone away

"Good god stef I think you know me better then I know me"

I mumbled to myself as I got out of the car. Shutting and locking the door I headed up to her apartment. My heart beating a mile a minute with every step I took. Finally before I even realized it I was standing at her front door. I took one last deep breath and turned the doorknob opening and then shutting the door behind me.

I walked over to her small kitchen that I have become so familiar with and sat my purse down and looked over to stef who was trying to get her TV remote to work. I laughed and walked over and leaned against the back of the couch

"you know if you switch the batteries around it might work"

she looked at me with a small smile that I have fallen so deeply In love with. she switched the batteries around in the remote and to her surprise it worked.

"Thank you smarty pants"

I just smirked as I walked around to the front of the couch and sat down next to her. She looked over at me and smiled and I just smiled back. She looked so beautiful but to anybody else they would probably say she looked like she just crawled out of bed. speaking of knowing her she probably did just crawl out of bed.

her hair was thrown up in a messy bun she was wearing a black tank top and tight pair of night time shorts. the tank top did not come down all the way so you could see a little bit of her toned stomach.

"How was work?" She asked as she was flipping through the channels on the Tv.

"Um it was good. Kind of distracted had a lot on my mind."

She looked at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry love" she said as she was still looking at me.

"no need to be sorry!"

I said looking at her and we just sat there In silence looking at one another.

"You want to shut the lights off and watch a movie? Curl up under a blanket and just forget the world for the rest of the day?" She asked as she was looking at me with those beautiful hazel eyes

"That sounds like the best offer I have had all day.. ill go get the blanket and you pick the movie?"

She smiled big at me "yeah alright" she said before she got up and went to her massive movie collection and I went to her room and grabbed her top blanket off of the bed I so desperately wish I was sharing with her.

"How about saw?" She yelled from the living room area.

"Sounds good" I said as I walked back out with her blanket in my arm.

She was bent over putting the DVD in and I could not help but look at her perfect ass. She stood up and I quickly turned away setting the blanket on the couch.

I gotta do it! Just say it Lena just say it.

"So I got asked out today by one of the teachers at school today"

She looked at me and honest to god I for the first time could not tell what she was thinking

"OH! that's cool. What did you say?"

Well at least we were still making eye contact

"I told her no"

her expression changed rather quickly

"How come" she asked still looking at me

"Because I have fallen head over heals with someone else.

"Who Lena?"

I kept my eye contact even though it felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my chest and. I walked up to her so that we were just inches away from one another

"You stef. I have fallen in love with you. you're smile you're laugh the way you get cranky when you don't get you're coffee in the morning. I have fallen in love with everything about you. I am sorry I just had to tell you

I went to walk away until I felt stef grab my arm turning me back around. she put both her hands on my hips closing the gap between us and are lips clashed together. I brought my hands up resting one on the back of her neck and the other on her cheek

It was soft and slow and everything I ever imagined it to be. We both pulled away needing air as she caressed both of my cheeks. And I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you to Lena. I love you so much"

That was all I needed to hear. I leaned In closing the gap between us kissing her a little bit harder then last time. Her lips are so addicting. I ran my hands down her body resting them just above her shorts on her bare skin.

I pulled away "that's why I came here stef. I had to tell you."

She Pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as she smiled at me

"I'm glad you did"

" how about you start the movie and ill go grab drinks?"

"Ok"

That's all she said before we pulled apart and went to do what we were going to do.

I set two Pepsi's on the counter and went to grab a bag of chips from the top shelf until I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and a pair of soft lips come in contact with my neck.

Turning around in her arms she pinned me up against the counter kissing me deeply and before I knew it she had picked me up in her arms setting me on the counter. Without breaking the kiss I opened my legs so she could stand between them. Running my tung across her bottom lip asking for acceptance she accepted and our tungs. Clashed together as we fought over Dominance after a couple more minutes she finally pulled away. Leaving us both breathing heavily

"I have wanted to do that to you since the day I saw you"

"well you can do that to me whenever you very well please" I said to her below I whisper and she just grinned and lifted me off the counter. I grabbed the bag of chips and are two Pepsi's shut the lights off and made my way to the couch where stef has already taken residency.

as the previews played through I felt stef take my hand and we laced our fingers together. We sat there holding hands and I leaned over kissing her lips again.

"Lena?"

"Hmm?" I replied as I picked our intertwined. Hand up kissing her hand

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled so big it made stef smile

"I wouldn't want to be anybody elses"

She smiled and kissed me for the 4th time tonight and then got up grabbing the DVD remote and I climbed under the blanket and took a few chips eating them

Stef got under the blanket with me wrapping her arm around my shoulder I laid my head on her chest as she hit play on the movie

"I love you Lena"

I looked up smiling.

"I love you to Stefanie"


	2. Chapter 2

**Pleaae R &R I am. Still trying figure out if I lile this story**

I woke up to a cramp in my side. turning my head I glanced at the clock that said 1:10am. I must have fallen asleep during the movie because I don't remember it ending. I stood up picking up the blanket that somehow made its way to the floor and tossed it back on the couch.

I walked over to stef who was reading her book at the small kitchen table that she had bought when she first moved in here. Boy was that fun carrying it up the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

She set her book down and looked up at me. "I couldn't sleep"

she reached out taking my hands in hers and pulling me close to her.

"I was afraid if I fell asleep I would wake up and you would not be here. Like it would all be a dream"

"Honey" i said as leaned down resting my forehead against hers" I am not going anywhere okay?" She just smiled a shy smile "the only way I will go anywhere is if you want me to" at that moment she finally opened her eyes making eye contact with me

"I don't want you to go anywhere" she said barely above a whisper and I leaned in kissing her soft but passionately. I straddled her lap without breaking the kiss and brought my arms up wrapping them around her neck as I felt her wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me inti her as far as I could go. stef ended up being the one to pull away this time.

"How about we just go to bed? I can stay the rest of the night and we can cuddle and we can..."

I let out a soft moan as I felt stef's Lips on my neck

"Make out some more"

I almost did not understand what she said because the fact that her lips were still pressed against my neck.

"Yes that"

I said as I pushed myself off of her lap pulling her up with me and leading her into her bedroom.

By the time we made it into the bedroom we were in a heated kiss that continued as stef walked me backwards to her bed. As my knees hit the edge of the bed I went backwards falling onto the bed bringing stef down with me.

"Hmm" I looked up at her as her blond hair was fallen around her face.

"what my love?" She asked as I was running my hands down her back placing them on her ass.

"I like having you on top of me"

She smirked Leaning down to my ear "we should get some sleep" she kissed my earlobe and rolled off of me and went over digging through her dresser drawer

"Do you want a tank top and pajama bottoms? Or do you just want one of my baggy shirts?"

"Um ill take a baggy shirt!"

She turned around tossing it over to me and I stood up stripping right in front of her. when I looked over she was staring at me I couldn't help but laugh at the sight

"Do you see something you like Ms Foster ?"

She just, nodded. Her head yes

"I most certainly do Ms Adams"

I shook my head at her and climbed into the right side of the bed and laid on my tummy and watched as stef went over shutting the light of and came over crawling in bed next to me.

"Stef?"

she rolled over on her side facing me

"Yes my love?"

"To be honest I was scared to come over here tonight"

"Why was that?" I closed my Eyes as she softly ran Her thumb across my bottom lip.

"I could not help but think of all the ways you would turn me down or even you not wanting to see me ever again."

"Look Lena I know this may be a little early to tell you...but you have become my whole world. There is nothing I would not do for you. I love you so much that it scares me." She replied to me in a whispered tone

I could not help but smile at hearing those. Words.

"I love you to!"

With that she stretched her arm out and I snuggled into her laying my head on her chest and falling back to sleep to the sound of her heart beating.

I woke up to the sound of stef's light snores and I could not help but smile to myself. I looked at the clock that read 8:15 and all I can say is thank goodness its Saturday because if it weren't I would be so late for work.

"What are you thinking about baby?"

That was all I heard and when I looked up at her she was just laying her head on her pillow looking down at me.

"Oh nothing. How did you sleep?"

"It was the best night of sleep I ever had. Waking up next to you...I would. not want it any other way." She replied as a small smile began to form across her face.

"I love you"

"I love you more" is all she said before I leaned in and kissed her deeply

"Would. you like to do something with me tonight?"

"Hmm" I said pretending to think until I saw her face drop "I would love to"

She just smiled crawling out of bed grabbing some clean clothes and heading to the bathroom

"What are we going to do?"

"That my love is for me to know and you to find out." she winked at me and walked away starting the shower.

I laughed to myself getting up and getting dressed and making some fresh coffee.

And some toast for the both of us.

I was pouring her a cup of coffee. When I felt stef wrap her arms around me from behind and softly kissing kissing my neck and i placed my hands over hers and laid my head back against her shoulder.

"you did not have to do this for me love" she whispered against my ear

"I wanted to. Plus I gotta Go after we eat. Because I have. To. Go meet my mom since she is in town"

"Mm I wish you could stay here with me. "

"I wish I could to" I said as I turned around in her arms wapping my army around her neck

"What time am I meeting you?"

"How does 7 sound?"

"Sounds good"

She leaned in kissing me and we went to sit down eating breakfast enjoying one another's company.

The day seemed to pass. by rather quickly after talking to my mom and getting some groceries that I needed.

since stef will not tell me where we are going I decided to just wear a blue jean skirt that sat a couple inches above my knees and a white. Tube top.

With that done I heard a knock on my door and when I looked. Through the peephole it was my baby. She had A pair of light blue jeans on her favorite pair of sneakers a white button up shirt and her black blazer on and her hair down and strait with her bangs . I just smiled as i opened the door.

"Hi"

I couldn't help but smile at how shy she sounded

"Hi there"

"Err um are you ready"

Why yea my love I am"

I smiled. And shut the door behind me as we walked down to her car she opened the door for me. And then went around getting

in her side starting the care and driving off. As we were driving she took her hand in mine and held it the entire way to the beach it looked so beautiful. And the sun had just got done setting. We both got out and headed down on the beach walking up to the waves. And I wrapped my arm around her middle and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders

"What are we doing love"

She kissed my head "well you said you always wanted to go on a night walk on the beach. "

"you're so sweet stef"

" I try" she laughed and we both took a seat on the rock that was in the middle of the beach and we just held one another and shared sweet kisses.

It was the perfect way to end the night. Sitting on the beach with the one I love.


	3. Chapter 3

(Stef's POV)

Last night after Lena and I walked and sat on the beach for a little while we went back to her place had some popcorn watched a movie and cuddled on the couch together before o headed home. It was a good way to get my stress level down. I did not even tell her I was stressed but she said she knew because my facial expressions change and I barely ate any popcorn. Sometimes I swear that women knows me better then I know me. Trying to stall myself from going into my dads house a little longer I picked my phone up reading the message I had.

"Let me know how it goes with you're dad honey"

as much as I wanted to smile I could not because I already know how it's going to go.

"I will love"

that's all I said before I got out of the car heading inside where my dad was waiting for me.

When I walked in the door he was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the Sunday newspaper. I took one more breath before shutting the door behind me and walking over sitting across from him and watched as he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi sweetheart" he said as he took a sip of his coffee not breaking eye contact with me

"Hey dad" I said back to him slowly and he cocked an eyebrow at me and set his cup down.

"Is everything okay? You seemed a little upset on the phone." I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and opened my eyes back up

"I have to tell you something dad. And I am not quiet sure if you are going to like it"

"Oh god Stefanie please don't tell me you're pregnant." This would be a whole hell of a lot easier if that was the case

"No dad I am not pregnant"

"Well thank gid your only 26 you have you're whole life ahead of you. So what's this thing you have to tell me?"

"Um err well I started dating someone. someone I have know a couple years now. And who I fell in love with the moment I saw them."

He smiled big at me... I think I am sweating. It feels like my heart is going to jump out of my chest.

"that's great. What is his name?"

I gulped so loud the. Next door neighbor had to of heard me

"Her name is Lena" I said looking at him as his whole facial expression changed

"You cant be serious Stefanie. This is not okay"

"Why dad?. Why is it not okay?."

" its wrong"

I was getting angry I could feel myself starting to shake.

"How is it wrong dad?. why is it okay if I date a guy but not a women. I cant change who I am dad!. I cant change the fact that I am only attracted to women, to Lena."

"Its a sin stef. You're. not gay."

"Yes I am dad. I am gay!"

"If you are I am sorry but I cant be a part of that kind of life"

I stood up from my seat pulling my keys out of my pocket

"okay dad if that is what you want then fine. Have it that way. But I am not going to stand around feeling ashamed about who I am anymore. I fell in love with her two years ago and never let her know it. She had to be the one to come to me and tell me. I told her I love her to because I do dad. God I love her so much. her smile her laugh her kind heart I love everything about her. and all I have to say is its you're loss if you don't want to be a part of my life. Because I am done! I am done listening to you telling my what is right and wrong. So if you ever change you're mind and I doubt you will. Well you know how to get a hold of me.

"Stef"

"No dad. I said I am done listening"

With that I walked out of the house and got in my car and just sat there for a minute before driving back to my place...

I pulled Into my apartment complex parking lot and parked in my usual spot nut instead of going inside. I pulled out my phone calling Lena

"Hello"

"Hey baby"

"Hey. How did it go with. You're Dad?"

"As expected. Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Uh no I am all yours if you want me to be"

"Of course I want you to be"

"ill make us dinner tonight. If you like.?"

"That sounds like the best thing ever right now"

"Okay good. And I don't want you to bring anything except you're sexy self over. Okay?"

"Okay sounds like a plan" I smiled into the phone "ill be over in a little bit"

"Sounds good. Hey stef?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"I love you to baby"

"see you tonight"

"Bye baby"

"Bye"

with that I hung up and headed down to the local grocery store and searched for some roses to bring Lena when I went over tonight.

I walked up to the door of Lena's apartment and knocked and a couple minutes later she answered letting me in Shutting the door behind us I looked over and she had the table set with a couple of wine glasses I could not help but smile. she was amazing and she is mine. I turned around looking at her as she smiled at me

Walking up to her I closed the gap between us as are lips crashing together bringing my hands up to the back of her neck as she rested her hands on my hips. The kiss was slow and passionate. I never wanted it to end. If I could I would kiss her lips all day. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes as we both were breathing heavily.

"Well hi to you to" she whispered to me and and smiled half ass at her

"hi"

"What was that for?"

I smiled taking both her hands in mine tangling are fingers together.

"I just missed you lena."

She smiled at me and leaned her forehead against mine "I missed you to baby"

"I have to tell you something"

"Is everything okay"

I smiled and walked us over to the couch sitting us down are hands still tangled together

"My father told me today that he could not be a part of my life because I am gay. And I told him if that's what he wanted then fine. If he ever changed his mind then he knows how to get ahold of me. Because I am not going ti keep pretending to be somebody I'm not."

"Stef are you sure that's what you want. To loose you're dad"

I sighed and looked at her trying to figure out how to say what I am thinking.

"Yes baby I am sure. Look Lena I love you. God I love you so much. I cant not be with you I already spent the last two years being just you're friend and it drove me insane. Lena I love you're smile, you're laugh. I love how much of a health nut you are and how scared you get when you watch a scary movie and cuddle into my side to hide you're face. Lena I love everything about you. I want to spend my life with you. nobody else. You have become my entire world Lena. you're all I think about when I am not with you. You could be in the next room and miss you. I cant live without you baby."

"I cant live without you either" I smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes. I leaned in kissing her softly.

"so what are we doing for dinner?" I asked as I laid back on the couch resting my hands on my belly and watched as lena looked at me. ..

"Um i am going to make chicken Alfredo."

"Mm sounds good"

I smiled and watched lena as she came to me and straddled herself on my lap and my hands found her hips. She leaned down kissing me deep and hard. Her straight hair falling down on my face. Taking one hand finding the back of her head getting my fingers lost in her hair. she pulled away and I could not help the soft moan that escaped my lips when I felt her lips kiss my neck. I closed my eyes as I felt her leave small kisses down my neck down the front of my chest.

"Mm lena" and then j felt her hands pull my shirt up and she took my right nipple into her mouth sucking in slow and gently

"mm baby" she kept going and I could feel myself getting wetter by the second.

She looked up at me and pushed my shirt back down capturing my lips in another kiss. And heard her groan as I pulled away.

"don't be sad baby. you can have me for dessert"

She smiled at me as we got lost in another kiss.

"Thank you lena"

"for what baby?

"Everything"


	4. Chapter 4

(2 months later)

I stood in line at the closest grocery store waiting to pay for lena and mines dinner. her and I both took a week off of work and booked a motel for the night so we could spend time together. I been crazy busy at work and she has had a lot of school meetings So we have not really seen much of one another. we decided on getting a room so we could have a night to ourselves with nobody coming to our apartments bugging us.

After I paid I headed back to our motel room. When I walked in lena was laying across the bed in nothing but a t shirt and panties and she was reading a book.

"Why hello there" I said smiling as I closed the door behind me. She looked up at me and I set our food down on the small desk

"Hi honey" was all she said to me and I walked over to her kissing her gently.

"What did you pick up for dinner baby?"

I smiled at her "Chinese" she smiled at me and stood up on the bed on her knees.

"Ooooh my favorite"

I leaned in kissing her. The kiss was slow and passionate at the same time needy. I deepened the kiss as I brought both my hands up resting them on the back of her neck and she rested her hands on my hips. I heard a soft moan escape her lips as we were kissing and then she pulled me into her causing her to fall backwards and me to fall on top of her. I felt her tung moving a long the bottom of my lip and I gladly let her tung enter my mouth causing are tungs to collide. She pulled away and we looked deep into each others eyes.

*Ms Foster! Would you care to join me for a shower.?*

*Ms Adams I would love yo join you* I said and rolled myself off of her and she got up smiling and heading into the bathroom.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and kicked my shoes off as I heard the water start to run

I could not control myself anymore I needed her, I wanted her. I needed to feel her inside of me. I needed to be inside of her feeling her walls tightening around my fingers I needed to taste her and hear her moan my name I needed to here her as she cums I want to make love to that women I want to make her scream. I could feel myself getting wet just thinking about it.

Getting up I walked into the bathroom and watched as lena came over to me and captured my lips in another kiss but this time I felt her pulling up on my shirt loosening it from my jeans. I could not help but moan as I felt her fingertips rubbing up the front of my stomach. I pulled away needing air and she just smiled at me as she started to unbutton my shirt and she pushed it off of my shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

After we both finished undressing we climbed into the shower. I looked at her taking her in. Her beautiful Carmel color skin her tiny frame the way the water was running down her body. I could not take it anymore.

I pulled her into me kissing her hard and deep as i wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pushed her up against the shower wall and pulled away kissing her neck and she moaned and she just pushed me farther I kissed down the front of her chest taking her nipple in my mouth sucking slow and I could hear her moaning and then felt her nails in my back causing me to let out a small moan

Letting go of her nipple I slowly kissed down the front if her body until I made my way to her center. Holding her with one arm I picked up on leg putting it over my shoulder as I left small kisses all over her her center. And then I did it. I slowly pushed my tung in between her fold as I gently played with her clit.

*mmmm stef*

I been longing to hear those words escape her lips. I gently started to suck on her clit and felt her hands going to my head pulling on my hair with made me moan. I kept this up for a few minutes as I could feel her breaths getting heavier with every breath she took. The moans were getting louder and she was starting to pull on my hair harder. I gently slid to fingers into her slowly moving in and out of her

*mmmm stef baby faster please*

That was all I needed to hear. I started pumping in and out of her faster while still sucking on her clit.

*fuck baby I am getting close*

Adding a third finger I could feel her walls getting tighter and tighter

*ahh ahh fuck*

And then it happened I felt her cum on my fingers and her fingernails digging into my head but that did not stop me. I started to pump into her faster with every moan that escaped those lips. Her hips moving along with my fingers I looked up to see her back arched her head back against the shower wall and her eyes closed.

I carefully curled my fingers inside of her knowing that if I am lucky I might be able to hit her spot. And the I heard her scream

*ahh god Stefanie...SSSSTTTTEEEEFFFF!*

slowly pulling my fingers out of her I licked them clean and kissed back up her body. She was still breathing heavy. She leaned in kissing me and I pulled away looking into her eyes.

*you taste so good lena*

I watched as she walked over turning the water off and turning around.

*you Missy are coming with me* I smiled as we both got out of the shower and dried off. She took my hand leading me out to the bed and pulled me into her kissing me hard.

After a couple of minutes she pulled away and shoved me onto the bed and climbed on top of me

*you really think you were going to do that to me and call it good*

I looked up at her as she leaned down kissing me slow and the she went to my neck. I moved my head over giving her more access. Closing my eyes I laid my head back as I let a soft moan escape my lips. Her lips felt like heaven on my skin. She then kissed down my body slowly making her way to my dripping wet center.

*mmmm fuck*

She was sucking on my clit it was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. And then I felt her fingers inside of me pumping slow at first and then she started going faster. I could not help the moans that were escaping my lips. I knew it was not going to take me long to cum for her I was almost there when we were in the shower.

*mmmm lena god baby*

And then I felt it I arched my back throwing my head back as I came and I came hard. Panting heavily I did not even notice lena was back up above me licking her fingers clean.

*oh my ms foster do you taste amazing*

I smiled as she Laid down next to me shutting the lamp off and pulling the covers over us and she laid her head on my chest wrapping her arm around my stomach and I wrapped my arm around her.

*Chinese for breakfast?* I said to her and she kissed my chest.

*yes way to tired to eat*

I smiled as I closed my eyes

*i Love you stef*

* I love you to* I said and then drifted off into a deep sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**_so this. Chapter is not all that great i been busy. Gram is in the hospital so_**

I did my beet

(Lena's POV)

I woke up the next morning to the feeling that I love so much. It was the feeling of Stef's arm wrapped around me and our bodies tangled in the sheets. The only difference was that this time we were naked. This was the way I would love to wake up every morning, wrapped up in her strong arms.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt Stef's soft lips kissing my shoulder I couldn't control the soft moan that escaped my lips. I rolled over propping myself up on my elbow looking down at stef who had her head resting on her pillow and her curly hair all over the place. I smiled as she leaned up and captured my lips in a slow kiss.

*good morning* I said as I looked at her *how did you sleep women?*

*I slept amazing and you know its a good thing we are by ourselves!* she said grinning at me

*oh?. And why is that I might ask?*

*because lena, when you call me women* she leaned up kissing my neck *it drives me absolutely crazy* she kissed my neck again

*maybe I should call you that more often*

I said looking down at her

*yes, maybe you should.*

*so are you still wanting that Chinese for breakfast?*

*yes* I said as she sat herself up

I swear she is trying to toucher me

She sat up and let the blanket fall revealing her beyond perfect breast and her flat toned stomach and then she stretched which made this all that much worse

*Stefanie!*

*hmm?* she hummed as she was standing up which revealed the rest of her beyond perfect body.

*get back here* I said as she looked at me confused then sat down leaning close to me

*yes my love?*

With no response whatsoever I just leaned up capturing her lips in a kiss it was slow and gentle at first and then it deepened I wrapped my arms around her pulling her on top of me spreading my legs a little so her leg could rest between mine.

I pulled away because of the lack of air and she leaned her forehead against mine I gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheeks

*what was that for?*

I smiled at her *for being you!*

She smiled down and me and leans down capturing my lips in another slow kiss I pulled away and looked into her eyes as she was looking back At me

*I love you Stef , I love you so much. And last night well it was amazing. And then waking up with your arms around me. Its the way I Want to wake up for the rest of my life.*

*I want that to lena. I want this, I want you for the rest of my life. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner how I felt. I was just scared...scared of being rejected.*

*stef honey don't be sorry.*

She leaned down kissing me slow and gentle and I ran my nails up her back causing her to moan against my lips and next thing I knew she rolled over and had pulled me on top of her resting her hand on the back of my neck at first . I then felt the soft touch of her hands sliding down my back making there way to my hips just resting there. The kiss had deepened

*lena?* I heard stef mumble against my lips and I pulled away looking at her.

*yes my love?*

*will you stay here with me another night?*

*honey I would but I have no clothes for tomorrow*

*who said you're going to need clothes?*

*okay okay yes I'll stay* I said smiling at her and all of a sudden I heard a rumble and then my baby face go completely red.

*stef go heat up breakfast before you're stomach gets even more angry* I said between laughs and watched as she got up walking across to where are food was placed. Grabbing it and putting it in the microwave I could not help myself but to watch her. She is just so beautiful she is as beautiful as the first time I saw her

(Flashback)

(Lena POV)

"So the parents are wanting to press charges'" the officer asked me and I looked at him.

"Yes that is correct"

"Okay well I guess I will..."

And that was all I heard do to the fact an unbelievably beautiful women came walking into my office with blond hair and a slender body. She had her hair up in a bun

"Ma'am?"

"Uh yes sorry"

" this is officer Foster she is the one who will be taking the statement from the two kids "

"Uh...hi I'm Lena Adams" I said. As I extended my hand out. And she took it shaking it. It was the kind of hand shake that lingered just a little to long

So you must be the vice principle?. She asked as we both pulled away.

*Yea that's me*

I smiled at her and she smiled back ...

(Present)

*lena?. Earth to lena?* ...

What?

*you're food babe*

Oh thank you honey.

With that stef and I ate our somewhat healthy breakfast together in a complete silence just enjoying. The moment of being together


End file.
